


【赤龙火】他看着他

by pitayafiredoi_now



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Pitaya Dragon Cookie, pitayafire - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitayafiredoi_now/pseuds/pitayafiredoi_now
Summary: *时空悖论，穿越时空，平行世界，非典型性替身*OOC预警*私设如山
Relationships: Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie
Kudos: 5





	【赤龙火】他看着他

**Author's Note:**

> *时空悖论，穿越时空，平行世界，非典型性替身  
> *OOC预警  
> *私设如山

三个小时前的火精灵可能还没法相信，他成了时间的旅行者，他被送到了千年前的时空。  
现在他看着眼前甩着龙尾巴飞在空中的赤龙已经能面不改色地跟上，甚至不忘观察着这块于他而言全新的岛屿了。

三个小时前，当火精灵睁开眼睛时就发现哪里不太对。虽然周遭仍能看到同赤龙峡谷一般遍地翻滚的岩浆和蒸腾的热气，但不管是地形地貌，还是岛上的建筑样式，都与自己待了千百年的峡谷不同。在这里，火精灵甚至还能闻到灼热空气中若有若无的火龙果清香。  
火龙果？火精灵似乎明白了。  
若说下一秒赤龙便出现在了自己面前，火精灵还尚可接受，那么当赤龙用着自己从未听过的清脆声线问话时，火精灵终于开始感受到了世界观的崩塌。  
“喂，你是什么东西？我好像从来没有在岛上看到过你，你为什么那么小？”问话的正是以本体出现在火精灵面前的传说中的赤龙。  
“……？你不认识我……？这难道不是你的什么无聊恶作剧吗……？别开玩笑了，赤龙！”  
“原来你认识我啊，不过这也不奇怪，毕竟我是龙嘛！”巨型的尾巴在空中摇摆起来，翻滚起一股热浪。  
虽说火精灵不怕这灼热的温度，却仍被气压震得退了几步。稳定好身形，火精灵这才注意到眼前的赤龙似乎真的与自己认识的那位有些不同——他的尾巴，没有被砍断。  
以前火精灵就听月光那女人谈起过时空旅行，当时他在一旁听着只觉得是无稽之谈。可现在自己亲眼看到了没有断尾的赤龙，一时之前被事实惊讶得说不出话。  
“所以你是谁？你怎么到我的岛上来的？”  
面对眼前的赤龙，火精灵神色复杂，思来想去还是决定隐瞒一部分事实：“我是火精灵，……额，未来一段时间我可能得在你的岛上住下。”说罢有些心虚地看了看他。  
“哦，别来打扰我就行。”赤龙完全没在意他说的话，甩了甩尾巴冷漠地离开了。  
“……”确实是赤龙本龙了，对不感兴趣的东西就真的一点也不在意。看着已经有些飞远的赤龙，又看了看完全陌生的环境，火精灵想也没想地就跟了上去。

时间回到三个小时后的现在。  
飞到高空，火精灵看着小岛尽头那个巨大的火龙果，想着那多半就是赤龙的巢穴。对赤龙这几千年如出一辙的品味表示了些许无语后，火精灵握紧魔杖，远远地跟在赤龙身后飞着。  
在跟着赤龙无聊地飞了几圈之后，火精灵实在有些受不了了，一个猛冲飞到正在用尾巴拍碎岩石的赤龙身边，耐着性子问：“你平时都在岛上做些什么？就这么无聊地飞来飞去、碎碎石头？”  
“有时候住在隔壁岛上的我哥会来，但见了面就让我锻炼战斗技巧。可我觉得也没什么必要吧，不会有生物愚蠢到来挑战龙！”说着赤龙伸出龙爪，抓了只飞来的蝴蝶，慢条斯理地撕扯起蝴蝶的翅膀。  
眼前的画面不禁让火精灵有些恶寒， “……你不觉得蝴蝶这样太可怜了吗？”虽然火精灵对蝴蝶这种生物并没有多大兴趣，可面对年幼赤龙的行为，他却下意识地想要阻止。  
赤龙向火精灵投来一个奇怪地视线，说：“这是我岛上的东西，我想怎么做也轮不到你说吧。”  
“……”果然是赤龙，不管是哪个时空的他都这么狂妄自大，“那既然你这么无聊，就让我来和你打一场吧，我可是很强的！”  
听到火精灵傲慢的战斗宣言，赤龙立刻扔掉了手中已经残破不堪的蝴蝶，脸上瞬间浮现出杀意，伸出爪子就朝火精灵袭来。  
凭借着与自己时空的赤龙的长久相处，火精灵轻松躲开赤龙的攻击，道：“和你打没问题！不过我就一个要求，你得变成和我一样的大小！”  
看到自己的攻击被轻易躲过的赤龙动作也是一滞，又想了想自己和这个奇妙生物悬殊的体型差，摇了摇尾巴一点点缩小自己的身型。于是，火精灵看着巨大的赤龙一点点变小，到最后变成了自己熟悉的模样——饼干形态的赤龙。眼前的赤龙，身高与自己那个时空的相比矮上了不少，但仍高出火精灵不少；双眼睁得大大的，有些迷惑人的可爱，原来他眼睛下的伤疤不是天生的啊；头发还不是很长，只能低低地扎起一个不长的马尾。  
“喂，现在可以和我打了吧！”少年的嗓音打断了火精灵的观察，张牙舞爪地扑向火精灵，杀意又一次弥漫在灼热的空气中。  
火精灵迅速进入战斗状态，不管怎么说，他也是饼干中的传奇——虽然借助了赤龙宝珠的力量。挥舞起法杖，宝珠闪耀出耀眼的橙光，火焰从顶端肆无忌惮地延伸开来，周围的地面一瞬就被熊熊的火焰吞噬，全身上下也随之被橙红色的火焰包裹。  
见到火精灵自如地操纵着火焰，赤龙更加激动，带着孩子般的兴奋眼神看向火精灵：“你能控制火焰！” 兴许是发现这时候的赤龙还不能好好地使用火焰，看着他眼神中的“崇拜”，向来都是在赤龙那里吃瘪的火精灵，面上带着愉悦，举起法杖嚣张地指向赤龙，说：“我可是火精灵饼干，这才是火焰真正的力量！”  
“饼干？那是你的种族吗？饼干族都很强吗？”  
“唔……姑且可以说是种族吧。强？至少我很强！”虽然大半的力量都来源于你。  
“饼干好强，我喜欢饼干！之后一段时间就由你来陪我训练吧，这样我哥也不会说我啦哈哈哈！”在看到火精灵能轻松控制火焰后，赤龙就笑嘻嘻地自顾自做出了决定，也不管对方到底愿不愿意。  
火精灵至今都搞不懂赤龙的思维逻辑，本想拒绝，可又在看到年幼的赤龙笑着眯起的眼睛和尚且可以说可爱的脸时心软地叹了口气，想：算了算了，反正短时间内也回不去，就陪这小孩玩玩吧，反正也打不过我。  
这之后的日子里，赤龙便开始扯着火精灵陪他打架训练，打完了还要硬拉着火精灵聊天的日子。当然了，这中间赤龙一次都没胜过火精灵。

又是这样的一天，却又不太一样。赤龙在和火精灵的训练中第一次战胜了他。  
顾不上自己身上或深或浅的伤痕，赤龙兴奋又激动地一把上前扑倒了仍趴在地上和自己怄气的火精灵。  
骑坐在对方的身上，少年带着蓬勃的朝气炫耀起自己的本事，“哈哈哈！我终于赢你一回了，火精灵！”少年尚未被砍断的尾巴不断左右摇摆着，时不时还会蹭到火精灵的大腿，弄得他有些痒。  
不就胜了我一次嘛……不过这家伙还真是战斗的天才。火精灵不甘又不屑地想着，脸上却摆出一副好家长的模样称赞起赤龙，最后还不忘加一句让他赶快从自己身上下去。  
还坐在火精灵身上的赤龙仍在不停地说着自己的厉害，火精灵有些心累，这熟悉的场景和对话差点就让他以为自己回到了原来的时空。  
片刻后，不再听到赤龙说话的火精灵看向身上的人，发现那双属于美少年的眼睛正一动不动地盯着自己——有什么不好的事情要发生了，和自己时空的赤龙相处甚久的直觉这样告诉火精灵。  
火精灵向来是遵从自己直觉的，他挣扎着想要起来，不料被少年一把握住手腕直往头顶带去。被钳制住的火精灵看着自己和赤龙的距离越来越近，听到少年小声却清脆的话语：“我发现你长得还是很好看的嘛……饼干都和你一样好看吗？”

奇怪又微妙的气氛在两人间弥漫开来。  
赤龙的尾巴已经缠上了火精灵的右腿，青色的尾巴尖浅浅地搔弄着他的小腿。  
唇齿相接，少年凭借着动物的本能和直觉，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐描摹着火精灵的下唇，一边也不忘顶开对方的牙齿以便自己更深地亲吻他。  
混乱错愕中火精灵的第一反应却是：这家伙这么小年纪技术就这么好了吗？！下一秒就因被咬疼的舌尖收回了这一想法。  
“唔……小朋友，”火精灵躲开赤龙不断进攻来的舌，轻声喘了喘，重新摆出了那副大人的模样，“看好了，接吻是要这样接的。”  
火精灵说罢擒住赤龙的下唇，蛇似地钻进了他的嘴里。舌尖轻舔着少年敏感的上颚，接着卷起他的舌纠缠起来，末了又在赤龙的虎牙上打起转。  
未经人事的少年赤龙哪经得起这样的戏弄？看到对方颤抖着的身体，火精灵好似在两人的战斗中又扳回一城，心情大好地放开他的嘴，调笑道：“这才叫接吻，学会了吗，小朋友？”停下想了想又补充道“好啦，快放开我。”  
“不放，”赤龙那股不服输的劲又上来了，他不愿在任何方面被火精灵比过，“而且我才不是什么小朋友。”  
赤龙确实学什么都很快，他低下头又一次贴近火精灵，霸道地探进嘴里卷起他的舌，时不时舔弄着火精灵的后槽牙。玩够了嘴巴和舌头，赤龙一点点游移到其他地方，亲吻舔咬起对方的精灵耳，尖锐的指甲也轻轻地骚弄着火精灵的手心。

耳朵是火精灵全身上下最敏感的地方，他那时空里的赤龙也总喜欢从背后抱住他，然后咬住自己的耳朵尖。每次这时候火精灵都会发着抖转头向赤龙索吻。而现在自己面前的这个少年也做起了同样的事，似乎是被发现了小秘密，赤龙锐利的牙齿轻轻研磨着精灵的狭长的耳尖。  
敏感的部位被一再玩弄，火精灵的神思混乱起来，探头在赤龙耳边轻声道：“放开我的手，我想抱你。”如他所愿，少年松开了禁锢，火精灵细长的手臂立刻缠上了赤龙的脖子，小动物求欢似的蹭向他的脸颊：“亲亲我，快亲亲我……”  
赤龙大概从未想过他已被当成了另一个时空的自己，他只是单纯且兴奋地回应着这个请求。  
之后的事情发展变得顺理成章，年幼的赤龙无师自通地凭借着龙的本能，又或是别的什么，把这个有趣而又强大的“饼干”压在自己身下做了个爽。抱着火精灵回自己巢穴的路上，赤龙还能听到他嘴里絮絮叨叨地不断念着：“我居然和一个小孩做了……我怎么能和小孩做这种事……就算他也是赤龙也不行……”没有深究那句“他也是赤龙”究竟为何意，赤龙只是像得到了金子一样笑得眯起了眼。  
再之后的一段时日里，赤龙和火精灵两人每天除了白天“打架”，在岛上闲逛，又多了件在晚上可以做的事。起初火精灵还十分抗拒赤龙还是个未成年龙这事，可后来一想自己才是被上、被占便宜的那个，也就无所谓的接纳并享受了起来。

在火龙果岛上的生活太过安逸，太过舒服，就在火精灵快要忘记自己是个时空旅行者的三个月、又或许是半年后，这荒诞的穿越终于迎来了结束。  
那一天，当火精灵睁开眼看到的不再是赤龙结实的胸膛和他那堆满了金子的巢穴，而是深红色的岩壁时他便知道，他终于回到了属于自己的那个时空。  
在见到那个真正属于自己的赤龙时，火精灵一反常态地冲向了他，却被赤龙单手掐住脖子摁在墙上，明明脚下悬空着，火精灵倒也不挣扎，只是深深地看向许久未见的赤龙。  
“你这几个月到哪里去了？”  
“我回来了。”  
文不对题的回答。  
火精灵看向赤龙的眼睛，那里有狂妄、有嚣张、有疑虑、也有困惑。他的眼睛里有他，却又不是他。  
这样的眼神火精灵在过去的百年时光里就曾看到过多次，他曾有过迷惑和不解，可就在刚刚他突然便明白了。火精灵回忆起从遇见赤龙开始的所有岁月，包括过去几个月里莫名的穿越，事情好像突然连接了起来，让他看到了真相。  
他曾不相信月光说的时空旅行，可过去几个月的经历明明白白地告诉他这是可能的。他又接着想起月光说过的“时空悖论”，原先觉得扯淡的概念一一发生在自己身上，让火精灵有些自嘲地笑起来。  
“你在笑什么？”赤龙微微放松了掐住火精灵脖子的手。  
“呵、没什么。我只是在想，你在看我的时候，究竟在看谁。”

另一边，那个千年前的另一个时空。  
当赤龙醒来发现自己再也找不到火精灵后，大肆破坏了自己的小岛。他寻遍了岛上的每一处，可是再也找不到一个叫做火精灵的饼干。本就没有多少生命可以存活的火龙果岛现在变得更加破败和荒凉，赤龙在肆意破坏了几天后终于不再发狂，只是一个人看着曾经火精灵常坐的那块岩石，发出一声嗤笑：“火精灵，饼干，哈，别以为能逃。”  
后来他离开了这座他自诞生后居住了千万年的岛屿，独自离去寻找一个叫做饼干的种族，和一个叫做火精灵的饼干。  
而当居住于凤梨岛的金龙得知火龙果离开了小岛去找所谓的“饼干族”之后只是不屑一顾地随口说了句：“什么‘饼干族’，不过就是个低等的种族罢了，再过不久他就会自己回来的，龙只会待在属于自己的岛上。”  
千年过去，当“饼干族”越来越繁荣昌盛，甚至组建成了一个国家后，赤龙仍然没有回来。金龙对着无数踏上自己小岛的“饼干”们更是因此越发地厌恶和讨厌起来，而那个自己种族关系上的弟弟赤龙，早已在他心中成了同劣等饼干种族说话的“污点”。

赤龙呢？他找到了一座与自己的岛极为相似的峡谷，霸道地盘踞在那里，并极其自负地为之起名叫龙之峡谷。他在火山中发出咆哮，四处喷射火焰，将整个世界都笼罩在赤龙的恐怖之中。  
又是百年后，一场史无前例的大火席卷了饼干王国，毁灭了几乎整个饼干族。  
滔天的火海中，被烧焦了一半的饼干们哭喊着逃跑，也有倒在地上早已焦黑的饼干因同族们的逃亡而被踩碎。卷起的似有天高的火焰翻滚着，似要把整个世界都一并吞入。  
早已能如操纵自己的手脚一样操纵火焰的赤龙盘旋在火海之间，脸上的血迹顺着眼睛流下来，仔细看也许还能看到他双眼下的三道伤疤。他看着露出恐惧表情的饼干们，嗜血地笑起来：“逃亡的饼干……真有趣！”  
“呿，这次也没有吗。”赤龙在火浪之间走着，时不时拉住逃跑着的红头发饼干，又时不时蹲下观察起地上已经焦黑的饼干的模样。  
他始终在寻找着那个骄傲却教会他火焰之力的、有着精灵一样的耳朵的红头发饼干。

又一次无功而返。赤龙为找不到火精灵而烦躁，可又因看到了饼干们有趣的表情而高兴。  
回到龙之峡谷，似乎因自己造成的大火都弥漫到了峡谷这里。看着峡谷异乎于寻常的火焰，赤龙只是吹了个口哨，耸了耸肩准备回到自己的巢穴去。  
“……救我……呜……好、难受……”微乎其微的声音在峡谷翻滚的岩浆中几乎不能被听见。可赤龙还是听到了，虽然极其微弱，可他确信是那个自己搜寻已久的饼干的声音。  
火焰中映出一个模糊的身影，赤龙一把将他捞了出来。看着又焦又黑几乎看不清样子的饼干，他却想也没想地低头亲吻上了他，舌尖渡过一个红色的宝珠——那是赤龙的部分力量的具象化。  
怀抱中的饼干在得到了赤龙的力量后以肉眼可见的速度飞速复原着。当那双赤红色的眼睛终于缓缓睁开后，赤龙脸上浮现出了千百年来第一抹发自真心的笑。  
他看向他那双如宝珠般的眼睛，在火光下忽明忽暗，他对他说：  
“我终于找到你了，火精灵。”  
他看着他，却又不是他。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 同人女语：呵呵其实就是恶性循环罢了，不知道有没有传达出来。在我心中算是BE吧！谢谢你看完我的烂文！（鞠躬）


End file.
